


Goodbyes

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes

Jack is not unfamiliar with loosing someone.

Many people have stepped out of his life, leaving him with last looks, smiles and words.

Some he did not miss afterwards.

Various women he may possibly have left heartbroken. Previous shipmates who had betrayed him with mutiny. And not to mention the men of Davey Jones’ crew.

Elizabeth Swann, oh he definitely did not mind her last glare goodbye. She was a woman not to be toyed with.

Some goodbyes he regretted deeply.

He would miss Gibbs. The man had always been a loyal friend and second mate. But he respected his desire to pursue further conquests in the last years of his life.

Bootstrap. Yes he had been loyal too even if he’d been convinced of something untrue before his untimely end. Jack had never really been able to say goodbye and that hurt, surprisingly.

But he regretted the last moment with Will the most. He left too many things unsaid, which he knew from the hurt look in Will’s eyes. “Well…?” Will had asked, sighing in the silence that followed.

And then Will was turning and leaving Jack with no last look, no last words but Jack knew it was goodbye.


End file.
